Beauty School Dropout
by alexherrera5
Summary: Chloe gives their daughter a haircut, getting her into some trouble with Beca. While Baby Mitchell gets herself into some trouble as well.


Chloe was super bitter about Beca having to work on a Saturday. She almost never has to work on Saturdays, but sometimes (like this week) Beca ends up putting her workload on the backburner so she could play kickball or play guitar for the kids at her community center. Unfortunately, she underestimated her workload for the week and is now sitting in her office looking over budgets and figuring out future projects for the kids. Usually she can get away with working at home, but she'd be too distracted and not get anything done. Chloe decided that since Stacie was working today as well, she would invite Aubrey to spend the day with her and Frankie and join them for dinner as well. Chloe opened the door for Aubrey at around noon. As soon as she said hello to her best friend, her 18- month old came running, then crashed into her aunt's knees. The blonde picked up her niece and hugged her tightly.

"Hi cutie!" She planted a kiss on Frankie's cheek. The toddler began babbling, as if she was telling Aubrey about her day, her hands flying around dramatically.

"I just need to do her hair real quick and we can head to lunch?" Aubrey nodded and they headed to the kitchen. The blonde sat Frankie on the counter and Chloe opened the little box with the toddler's hair ties.

"Her hair is getting so long, Chlo." The blonde commented as she watched her brush Frankie's hair. Chloe scoffed, brushing all of Frankie's hair back and tying it in a little ponytail.

"Psh. Who are you telling? I've been trying to get Beca to let me at least trim her bangs, but she keeps refusing. My poor baby has hair in her face whenever I don't put it up." She grabbed Frankie's face in her hands and pushed out her cheeks, planting a kiss on her forehead before scooping her off the counter and setting her on the floor. "Ready to go bye-bye, Franny?" Chloe held out her hand and the toddler took it. They went out the door and headed to the garage where Chloe's Toyota Highlander was parked. She strapped the toddler in and headed out.

/

The girls stopped at Target first, wanting to browse around. Chloe bought a few little sweaters for Frankie, as well as the most adorable green and yellow onesies for baby Mitchell #2. Aubrey couldn't resist and brought Frankie to the toy aisle, allowing her niece to pick out a toy for her to buy. Frankie ended up gravitating towards a steering wheel that hooks onto her car seat and much to Chloe's disapproval (and most likely Beca's pleasure), the blonde also bought her niece one of those little tunnel/tent things for her to crawl through.

After their trip to Target, they made their way to Olive Garden. Chloe got baked ziti, Aubrey got fettuccini alfredo, and Frankie got chicken tenders. Frankie sat next to Aubrey in their booth and when the blonde ordered a piece of chocolate cake for the three of them to share Frankie reached for the cake and went "mmmm!". Chloe laughed and pulled her phone out, taking a photo of Frankie staring longingly at the cake with her tongue sticking out, sending the photo to Beca.

 _Chloe (2:15pm): Attachment: 1 image_

 _Chloe (2:15pm): She's clearly your daughter, Becs. ;)_

 _Badass Wife (2:18pm): My baby! I miss her so much! :'( I can't wait to see her._

 _Badass Wife (2:18pm): I can't wait to see you either tho my gorgeous wife!_

 _Chloe (2:19pm): Mhmmm. Sure. -_-_

 _Chloe (2:20pm): Btw, Bree bought new toys for you- I mean for Frankie :P_

 _Badass Wife (2:21pm): Yes! Can't wait. Gotta go babes. Sooner I'm done the sooner my sexy ass gets home. Give Franny Pack a kiss for me. Love ya!_

Chloe laughed when she looked up from her text conversation. Frankie had chocolate on her lips and was smacking her lips together. The redhead took a bite of the cake before deciding that she wasn't really feeling it at the moment and let Aubrey and Frankie finish it. When the check came, both girls argued over who would pay for it. Ultimately, Chloe won and Aubrey vowed to get it next time. As Chloe got out her card to pay at the little machine on the table, Aubrey wiped of Frankie's hands and face with a baby wipe and put her sweater back on.

"Are you lovely ladies ready to go?" The redhead asked as she shoved her wallet back in the diaper bag. Aubrey nodded and helped Frankie out of the booth. The toddler grabbed both Aubrey and Chloe's hand, holding them tightly. As they walked through the parking lot to the car, Frankie would jump and both women would lift her high off the ground, making her giggle madly.

They arrived back at the house at around 3:15pm. Aubrey took the large Target bag with Frankie's toys and headed to the living with the toddler to set up the tent for her. Aubrey was lying on the floor, playing peek-a-boo through the tent with Frankie when Chloe entered the room and cleared her throat. The blonde looked up to see Chloe with a comb and a pair of haircutting shears. Aubrey's eyes widened when she realized what Chloe wanted to do.

"Nope. I want zero part of this."

"Please?! Just her bangs, Bree! You can't tell me you don't think she'll look cute with bangs. Pleaseeeeeee?" Chloe jutted out her bottom lip and pouted.

"I'm not your wife. That doesn't work on me." The redhead huffed and then smirked.

"So you're really going to say no to a pregnant lady, huh?" Aubrey stood up, crossing her arms over her chest, keeping a cold expression.

"Yep."

"You won't say no to Frankie though."

"Wait what?" Aubrey's eyes widened. "That's not fair!

"Frankie! Do you want mommy to cut your hair?" The one year old crawled out from the tent and ran to Chloe. Even though she had no clue what Chloe meant, she went off her mom's excited tone and began jumping up and down shouting 'yeah!' "You do? Go ask Aunt Bree then!" The toddler scurried over to Aubrey, pulling at her pants.

"Bee! Bee! Bee!" Aubrey folded automatically. She thought it was the cutest thing when Frankie tried to say her and Stacie's name (Stacie is referred to as 'Cee'). The blonde picked up the toddler and brought her to the kitchen, rolling her eyes at Chloe when she walked past her.

/

Chloe set Frankie on the kitchen counter, tying one of Beca's shirts around her as a makeshift smock. She pulled the toddler's hair from her ponytail; combing her bangs forward then tying the rest of her hair back up again. Frankie sat still on the counter, allowing Chloe to do her hair. She loved it when Chloe would do things like paint her nails and do her hair. On the days the redhead would straighten her hair she would let Frankie brush it (try to) for her before they all went to bed. She would get a kick out of it every time Frankie would laugh after pulling the brush through her hair. Her bangs fell a little bit past her nose. She covered Frankie's eyes so she could use a little spray bottle to wet the hair, and then combed it down again. She lined up the scissors, just as she was about to cut, Aubrey spoke.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Oh totes. I used to trim Lilly's bangs all the time. Remember? Now shush." Chloe lined up the scissors again, carefully cutting her daughter's bangs so the fell just below her eyes. She re-combed the hair down and lined the scissors up again, making the second cut so her bangs fell just below her eyebrows. "There, see? She looks so damn cute!" The redhead stood back to show Aubrey her handiwork.

"I might pass out with how cute she looks. Oh my god." Chloe smiled proudly at Aubrey's comment.

"I just need to trim right here," Chloe pointed out the pieces of hair at the end of the left said that were slightly longer than the rest of the bangs. "and she'll be good to go." The redhead bent down, lining up the scissors one last time. Just as she was cutting, her phone rang loudly on the counter and Frankie turned her head to the sound, causing Chloe to cut of more than she needed to. "Oh my god!"

"What?!" Aubrey looked past Chloe's shoulder and gasped. There was a good chunk of hair taken off of the left side. "Oh my god." Chloe set down the scissors and covered her mouth with her hands, immediately bursting into tears. "No, Chloe. Don't cry. It's okay. We can fix it!" The blonde said reassuringly, pulling Chloe into a tight hug. Frankie stared at the two women, confused at what was going on. Once she realized her mom was crying, Frankie reached for Chloe and began to cry as well. "This is a hot mess." Aubrey said as she wrapped an arm around Frankie and scooted her into their hug.

"Shit, Beca's been calling." Chloe said when she pulled back, realizing her phone hasn't stopped ringing in the past few minutes. "You answer. She'll know I'm crying." She handed the phone to Aubrey and wiped the tears off her face, fanning herself to try and calm down. Aubrey hit the accept call button.

"Um, Hello?"

" _Why haven't you answered your phone?!"_ Chloe cringed when she heard Beca shouting at Aubrey through the phone. _"You're gonna give me a heart attack one day, babe."_

"It's not Chloe you're talking to, Mitchell."

" _What? I'm sorry Bree I thought I dialed Chloe."_ She could hear Beca pull the phone from her ear to check. _"Nope, I did dial her. Why are you answering the phone? Is she okay?"_

"Yep she's fine. She's uh..in the bathroom"

" _Oh okay. Can you give her the phone please? I need to ask her something."_

"Seriously? You're going to talk to her while she's on the toilet? Isn't that weird?" Aubrey shrugged her shoulders at Chloe, unsure of how to deter Beca.

" _I watched our daughter come out of her vagina. I don't really think talking to her while she uses the bathroom is a big deal? Like sometimes we have some pretty serious conversations during my morning poop – anyways! Chloe. Phone. Thanks."_

"Just tell me what you want to ask her and I'll relay the message."

" _Jesus. Fine. I don't have time to argue. Ask if pizza is fine for dinner. I'll pick it up."_

"Okay, one sec." Aubrey pressed the phone to her chest. "Pizza good for dinner?"

"Yeah it's fine." Chloe said, leaning forward to assess the damage on Frankie's hair. Aubrey put the phone back to her ear.

"She said it's fine."

" _Yah. I heard. It sounded like she was right next to you. Why can't I talk to my-"_

"Okay, gotta go! Bye Beca!" Aubrey hit the end call button and set Chloe's phone on the counter. Not even thirty seconds later a text came through and Chloe grabbed her phone to look at it.

 _Badass Wife (5:45pm): Idk what y'all are up to but you're horrible at hiding things._

 _Chloe (5:46pm): Love youuuuuu._

"Okay, we need to fix this like ASAP, Bree."

/

When Beca got home it was close to 6:30pm. She had a large mushroom, onion and green pepper pizza, as well as a large Caesar salad for all of them to share. She made her way into the house and set the pizza on the kitchen counter. Just as she was about to enter the family room, Chloe sprinted from the couch and stood in front of the door.

"Hi, Becs!" Chloe smiled at her wife. The brunette just narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hi, Chlo. You look guilty. What did you do?" Chloe scoffed and feigned offense.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Mhmm. Right." Beca tried to step in the family room, but Chloe stood and blocked her path. Beca tried a few more times to get in the room, but each time Chloe would shift and get in her way. "You know, that's not helping the fact that I think you did something." Chloe frowned and tears began to well in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything bad and it looks cute, but there was a mishap and now that I think about it I should've asked you. Or at least told you." Tears began to run down Chloe's cheeks and Beca quickly reached up to wipe them.

"Hey now. You're okay, baby." Beca spoke softly. "Show me what you did." Just as Beca finished her sentence, Frankie shoved her way through Chloe's legs and reached up for Beca. The brunette picked her up and her eyes widened at her daughter. She had bangs cut just above her eyebrows and they swooped to the right just a little bit. Beca would be lying if she said she didn't think it was the cutest thing ever, but she was mad. Chloe did this huge thing without telling Beca and she was pissed. "Her. Hair." Beca punctuated each word, saying them through gritted teeth. Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but Beca interrupted her. "I don't want to hear it!" Beca kissed Frankie's head and set her back on the floor. The brunette stomped upstairs to change her clothes.

/

Beca re-entered the kitchen ten minutes later. She took off her work clothes and make- up and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. Chloe, Aubrey and Frankie were at the table already with food on their plates. Beca kept her 'bitch face' in tact so her wife knew she was still upset, Aubrey looked like she was about to puke, Chloe looked like she was trying not to cry, and Frankie was licking the sauce off her pizza completely oblivious to everything happening around her. She grabbed a paper plate and stacked a few pizza slices and some salad on it. She looked at the available seat between Aubrey and Chloe. She debated on whether or not she wanted to sit there, deciding at the last second to take her dinner to the family room and eat there. Frankie looked completely disappointed that her mama wouldn't be sitting with them at the table. The toddler turned to get off her seat, but Chloe grabbed her hand and held her back.

"You eat here, Franny." Frankie whined and began to squirm. Eventually, Chloe just gave up and let her go. "Fine. Go." Her daughter slid off her chair and scampered to the family room in search of her mama. Chloe sighed and rested her face in her hands.

"She'll get over it, Chlo. It's just hair. Plus, Franny looks absolutely adorable. So I don't know why she's stressing." Aubrey said, trying to reassure Chloe. The blonde stood up and began cleaning up her mess.

"I know. You're right. I'll talk to her about it tonight. Do you want to take some food home for Stacie? I can make up a plate for her."

"Sure, that'd be great."

/

After Beca finished eating (and sharing her food with Frankie) she and Frankie crawled around the floor through her new tunnel. They were playing 'tickle monster'. Beca was perched in one spot and Frankie would try and run by her. The point of the game was for Frankie not to get caught, but the toddler loved it when her mama would grab her and flip her over. Chloe entered the room not long after and leaned against the doorframe.

"Aubrey is leaving. I sent her home with some food for Stace."

"M'kay." Beca said from her position on the floor. She stood up and quickly scooped Frankie up in her arms, tickling her sides. "C'mon, monster. Let's go say bye to Bree."

/

Once Aubrey left at around 9:00pm, Beca got Frankie ready for bed. She brushed her teeth, took her hair out of her ponytail (admired how cute their little baby looked), and put her in her pajamas. She carried the giggling toddler to the master bedroom where Chloe was getting changed into her pajamas as well.

"Say goodnight to mommy, Franny." The redhead met them halfway and planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek. Frankie reached for Chloe and the redhead grabbed her, holding her tightly against her chest. Beca smiled at her wife and daughter, waiting for them to finish saying goodnight. The older woman grabbed Beca by her t-shirt and pulled her in, giving her wife a kiss on the lips. Chloe sighed in relief against Beca when she kissed her back. When they broke the kiss, Beca wrapped her arms around both of her girls. "I love you, Chloe." Beca gave her one more kiss before grabbing Frankie from Chloe.

"I love you, too. Night, Frankie!" The redhead called out as Beca left the room.

/

Chloe sat patiently in their bed waiting for Beca to return. She could hear Beca down the hall telling Frankie goodnight. She heard the sound of the brunette's bare feet against the stairs, and then heard the ice machine on the fridge a few moments later. She adjusted her position on the bed when she heard Beca coming up the stairs. She heard the creek of Frankie's door, meaning Beca was checking on her one last time, before she was startled by Beca yelling.

" _What are you doing?! Get inside!"_ Frankie immediately started crying loudly. Chloe could hear Beca try to yell again, but cut herself off with her own laughter. The redhead jumped out of bed and scurried to the next room.

One of Chloe's favorite things was whenever Beca would try to discipline Frankie because every single time, without fail, Beca starts to laugh whenever Frankie cries. It's not because she's mean or anything, but the face she makes when she cries (or pretends to cry) makes Beca laugh. When Chloe got into her daughter's room, Beca had her mouth covered with her hands while her daughter cried. Once Frankie saw Chloe, she completely lost it and cried even louder.

"What happened?"

"She thinks that because she has bangs now and looks all grown and shit that she can climb out of her crib!" Beca said, throwing her arms up in the air. The toddler had finally calmed down a little bit. Chloe turned her head towards Frankie, giving her the "you're in trouble" look that she's basically perfected.

"Francine Olivia Mitchell. You keep your little butt in that bed!" Frankie whined and sat down on her mattress with a pout on her face. Chloe ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I'm gonna get the gates from downstairs. Put one at her door and one at the top of the stairs." Just as she was about to leave, Beca grabbed her by the wrist.

"I'll get them, Chlo. You go lie down." Chloe nodded and Beca left to retrieve the gates from downstairs. The redhead exited the room and stood out of sight by Frankie's doorway, making sure Frankie didn't try to climb out. After a moment or so Chloe heard Frankie shuffling in her crib to stand up and sure enough, she leaned forward, pulled up her lower half and swung one of her legs over the crib. Chloe quickly stepped into the room.

"Francine! You better not!" The toddler jumped a little and pushed herself back in the crib.

"Again?!" Beca said as she was adjusting the gate to fit to the door. Chloe stepped out of the room and Beca clicked the gate in place.

"Yep."

"Good gracious." Beca peeked into the room. She could see Frankie sitting in her crib, looking through the bars. "Ay! Go to bed! I love you, though." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her into the bedroom. Chloe climbed into bed while Beca changed into some sleep shorts.

"Bec, I'm sorry I cut her hair without asking you." The brunette just shrugged her shoulders and slid into bed next to her wife, turning off the lamp next to her.

"I mean, it really isn't a big deal. I just wish I could've been part of it I guess? I get you did it cause she couldn't see and shit and I've been saying no. Also! Don't think I didn't notice how you totally fucked up and cut too much on her left side. It isn't noticeable when they're swooped, but when they're straight down it's a real hack job babe." Beca said jokingly.

"Hey! It was technically your fault. You called just as I was cutting and she turned her head. Like damn, couldn't you have waited ten seconds?" Beca dramatically rolled her eyes. "Roll your eyes again. I hope they get stuck." The brunette rolled her eyes dramatically at Chloe once more, making the redhead laugh. The brunette sighed after a moment.

"It kinda just makes me sad that she's growing up? First it's a trim, then it's an actual haircut and then BAM –" Beca clapped her hands together, causing Chloe to jump. "She's going to college."

"Awe, Becs. You softie." Chloe pulled her wife into her embrace and Beca let her. The brunette placed her hand on Chloe's baby bump and buried her face into the redhead's neck.

"You're ruining my street cred."

"Oh please! That was ruined years ago when we started dating." The brunette lifted her head from where she had it rested and narrowed her eyes at Chloe.

"Ho." The redhead threw her head back and laughed.

"Did you seriously just call me a ho?!"

"Yep! And I'll do it again too!" Beca rolled over and straddled Chloe's thighs, poking at her sides and tickling her. "Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho." Chloe laughed and began smacking her wife's hands away.

"I swear to God I'm gonna pee on you!" the redhead threatened as she laugh. Beca quickly pulled her hands back and held them up. "Man, I can't stand you." Chloe huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"You don't have to stand me, you're lying on a perfectly good bed." Chloe smacked Beca's arm when the brunette laughed at her own comment. Amidst Beca's laughter, Chloe heard a 'thump' and smacked her hand over Beca's mouth to shut her up.

"Did you hear that? Listen." Beca shook her head and looked at Chloe confused.

"What are you? A Dog?" Beca whispered. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Chloe shoved Beca off of her and got up, rushing out of the room.

"Francine is out of her crib."

"Chlo, I didn't hear anything." Beca was right on Chloe's heels, following her to the next room. When the redhead pushed the door opened, the first thing they spotted was their daughter, head first in her toy bin with her legs dangling out, digging for a toy. "What a sneak!" Chloe angrily climbed over the gate, pulling Frankie from the toy bin. The toddler squirmed and cried in her mother's arms. Chloe put Frankie back into her crib without acknowledging her tears. She climbed back over the gate and shut the door behind her again and headed back to their bedroom.

"That was some serious Supernanny shit, babe."


End file.
